Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is a new series. Summary The Ninja learn lessons in friendship's value with the Mane Six. Episodes Season 1 #Friendship is Magic #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited For Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green Isn't Your Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cutie Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party of One #The Best Night Ever Season 2 #The Return of Harmony #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win! #The Mysterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of My Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 #Read It and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Friend in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Season 3 #The Crystal Empire #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at Your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure Season 4 #Princess Twilight Sparkle #Castle Mane-ia #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya! #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom Season 5 #The Cutie Map #Castle Sweet Castle #Bloom & Gloom #Tanks for the Memories #Appleoosa's Most Wanted #Make New Friends but Keep Discord #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone #Slice of Life #Princess Spike #Party Pooped #Amending Fences #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #Canterlot Boutique #Rarity Investigates! #Made in Manehattan #Brotherhooves Social #Crusaders of the Lost Mark #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows #Hearthbreakers #Scare Master #What About Discord? #The Hooffields and McColts #The Mane Attraction #The Cutie Re-Mark Season 6 #The Crystalling #The Gift of the Maud Pie #On Your Marks #Gauntlet of Fire #No Second Prances #Newbie Dash #A Hearth's Warming Tail #The Saddle Row Review #Applejack's "Day" Off #Flutter Brutter #Spice Up Your Life #Stranger Than Fan Fiction #The Cart Before the Ponies #28 Pranks Later #The Times They Are a Changeling #Dungeons & Discords #Buckball Season #The Fault in Our Cutie Marks #Viva Las Pegasus #Every Little Thing She Does #P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) #Where the Apple Lies #Top Bolt #To Where and Back Again Season 7 #Celestial Advice #All Bottled Up #A Flurry of Emotions #Rock Solid Friendship #Fluttershy Leans In #Forever Filly #Parental Glideance #Hard to Say Anything #Honest Apple #A Royal Problem #Not Asking for Trouble #Discordant Harmony #The Perfect Pear #Fame and Misfortune #Triple Threat #Campfire Tales #To Change a Changeling #Daring Done? #It Isn't the Mane Thing About You #A Health of Information #Marks and Recreation #Once Upon a Zeppelin #Secrets and Pies #Uncommon Bond #Shadow Play Movie *Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie Season 8 #School Daze #The Maud Couple #Fake It 'Til You Make It #Grannies Gone Wild #Surf and/or Turf #Horse Play #The Parent Map #Non-Compete Clause #The Break Up Break Down #Molt Down #Marks for Effort #The Mean 6 #A Matter of Principals #The Hearth's Warming Club #Friendship University #The End in Friend #Yakity-Sax #Road to Friendship #The Washouts #A Rockhoof and a Hard Place #What Lies Beneath #Sounds of Silence #Father Knows Beast #School Raze Specials *Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever *Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Season 9 #The Beginning of the End #Uprooted #Sparkle's Seven #The Point of No Return #Common Ground #She's All Yak #Frenemies #Sweet and Smoky #Going to Seed #Student Counsel #The Last Crusade #Between Dark and Dawn #The Last Laugh #2, 4, 6, Greaaat #A Trivial Pursuit #The Summer Sun Setback #She Talks to Angel #Dragon Dropped #A Horse Shoe-In #Daring Doubt #Growing Up is Hard to Do #The Big Mac Question #The Ending of the End #The Last Problem